Inspired by Michael
by SashaMarieNix
Summary: No, i don't mean Newton. YUCK! anyways it's a group of songfics that are inspired by the AMAZING Michael Buble. My First Fic, and i think it's pretty good, but i'd love helpful reviews. Rated T for later Songs and such


This is a group of songfics centered on the music of Michael Bublé, whom I am ABSOLUTLEY crazy about… His music makes me melt inside and such… Seriously… Anyways, they'll be about Bella and Edward of course, set in all kinds of different Scenarios. I'll do my best to explain what's going on which each one, but if you need any clarification, just let me know, kk?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything Related to the Twilight series. They belong to the muse that is Stephenie Meyer, whom I worship along side MB!!! Who's music or person I sadly do not own either.

_Everything_

_This is a cute one I came up with using the song Everything by the AMAZING Michael Bublé. It's just a real sweet song that my boyfriend sings to me when ever it comes on the radio__. The setting is Edward taking Bella swimming on a hot August day. __ It's just really cute and now I'm rambling. (Underlined Italics are the Song Lyrics)_

_You're a falling Star_

_You're the get away car_

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far_

_You're the swimming pool on an August day__(Get the swimming thing?)_

_You're the perfect thing to say_

**Edward watched as Bella walked down the stairs to meet him in her fathers doorway, where he stood waiting. It was a warm august day, to the point where even he felt the heat, and they where going to go up to a lake in the mountains that he had found while hunting. Bella's smile widened when she saw him standing there, and quickened her pace. Luckily Alice had a vision about this morning, and Edward moved forward to the stair case, because just at that moment Bella tripped when her flip flop caught the edge of the stair and landed in his outstretched arms. Bella giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he proceeded to carry her out to his silver Volvo only setting her down, once he ****had opened the passenger door, and could be placed on the seat. She smiled at him and shook her head. "Don't you think that was a little much?" Bella asked still giggling. "No, not with you, my little falling star."**

_And you play it coy_

_But it's kind of cute_

_When you smile at me you know exactly what you do_

_Baby, don't pretend you don't know it's true_

_'Cause you can see it when I look at you_

**They drove quickly out of town, Bella singing along with the radio and occasionally looking over at Edward, smiling at him cutely. Edward shook his head and took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it softly. "So you have any idea what goes through my head every time you smile at me like that?" Edward asked, releasing her hand and pushing some of her hair face, and behind her ear. Bella put a faux innocent look on her face and blinked rapidly. "Of course not silly, you're the mind reader, not me." Edward chuckled softly, took her hand, and pressed down on the gas, moving them faster towards the place they where to park.**

_And in this Crazy Life_

_And through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you_

_Ya make me sing_

_Your every line_

_Your every word_

_You're Everything_

_You're a carousel_

_You're a wishing well_

_And you light me up when you ring my bell_

_You're a mystery_

_You're from outer space_

_You're every minute of everyday_

**When they ****had**** reached the parking area, as they called it, Edward got out of the car at vampire speed, and opened the door for Bella. ****She just shook her head and stepped out, slipping on pebble. Instantly, Edward caught her, and picked her up again. "See what I mean? The only way you seem to move around without being a hazard to yourself, is me carrying you." Edward helped her climb onto his back and they ran together. Bella, of course, had her eyes closed and her face buried in Edwards neck, not looking up until he stopped and helped her down. "We have to find a better way to do that." Was all Bella could say before Edward kissed the top of her head. "We'll find one. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Bella smiled then walked a little closer to the lake, before spreading out the blanket she brought with in her bag (A/N: Which until this moment I forgot to mention… sorry). the then kicked off her sandals and pulled off the t-shirt she had been wearing to reveal her Target Red one-piece swim suit that she had bought last week in Port Angeles with Alice. Edwards eyes almost bugger out of his eyes when he saw the suit, with it high cuts above the hips, and the cuts missing from the side. (A/N: Check out the Everything but Water wed site, you'll see one like I mean on there****. Just not in Target red, which is a real color… but I'll explain that later**** Bella grinned wickedly at him then walked into the water, only to come running back to Edward quickly. "It's cold!" she pouted at him. Edward laughed at her. "Of course it is, it's a mountain lake. "**

**Bella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well I was thinking maybe it was an underground hot spring or something. Sheesh…" "Bella darling, what goes on in that little head is such a mystery that some days I don't even want to know if I want to be able to read your thoughts." Edward chuckled, then quickly scooped up Bella and ran into the lake, not giving her a chance to realize what was going on until the cold water hit her.**

* * *

**After about an hour of romping around in the lake, and Bella dunking Edward only to be dunked herself, They climbed out of the cold water. Better chattered slightly as she lied down on the blanket , waiting for the sun to dry her. Edward lay beside her, also drying, as the comfortable silence went on for quiet a while. **** Suddenly, after what seemed like an eternity, Edward rolled over and kissed Bella lightly. "What was that for?" She asked softly, smiling. "Just 'cause I can." He replied and pushed some of her hair out of her face, behind her ear. She rolled her eyes then cuddled into his chest, suddenly solemn. "Edward, we're going to make it through anything, right?" "Of course Bella, of course. Nothing will ever come between us. You're my Everything." **

_'Cause in this crazy life_

_And through these crazy times_

_It's you, It's you_

_You make me sings_

_Your every line_

_Your every word_

_You're Everything_

_LaLaLaLaLaLaLa_

_LaLaLaLaLaLaL  
_

_And in this Crazy Life_

_And through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you_

_Ya make me sing_

_Your every line_

_Your every word_

_You're Everything_

_Your every song_

_And I sing along(Michaels ADORABLE CHUCKLE!!!!)_

_'Cause you're my Everything_

_LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa_

_LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa_

(A/N: So, what do you think??? I know, I know, it's not much, but hey, for my first one, it's not half bad. Anyways about the Target red thing, Yes it is a real color. The Crayola Crayon companies and Revlon cosmetics have each made a crayon and a lipstick , respectively in this shade that is ONLY available at Target. Now as I say this I remember that Target is only a US company, so some people have no clue what I am talking about. That ok. If you want to know what the color is, as a former target employee I have plenty of thing in that particular color, just ask, and I'll try to send you a picture of it. Anyways, Please Review and tell me where I need to improve. Thanks!!!!)


End file.
